A Friend Worth Waiting For
by TheWriter12345
Summary: Serina hasn't been back for 11 years. When she comes back, she starts having strange flashbacks, and dreams of a certain grey haired man. She comes back to the DWMA as a teacher, and ends up becoming partners with that certain grey haired man. Strange things start happening, and she has no clue what to do. SteinxOC. Rated M for violence, and swearing. And for some later chapters.
1. Flashbacks: Serina returns to the DWMA?

Chapter 1

"**You promise, Stein?" I asked him smiling.  
>"I wouldn't lie to you Serina." He said in his usual monotone voice.<br>He looks my hands in his, smiling slightly. It was warm. Not sadistic as it had always seemed to be. I liked it when he smiled like that. The sun was starting to fall asleep over the academy. **

"**What if I never see you again? I am moving away…." I sighed looking away. **

**Stein cupped my chin, pulling my face to face him again. I looked into his dull green eyes. Searching for something. **

"**You will see me again. Your family knows how much the academy means to you. They know what being a death scythe means to you. I mean, you are the youngest one so far to attain it at 14." He said. **

"**Let's hope my brother is a weapon like me, and he is strong." **

"**I wouldn't worry about that." Stein chuckled. **

**I smiled at him, then hugged him tightly. A second later, he was hugging me back. **

"**I'm so glad I met you Stein." I smiled. **

"**Serina! Come on! We gotta go!" Wes shouted from the stairs. **

"**Coming!" I shouted, then turned back to Stein. **

**His head was hung in front of him. His grey hair in his eyes. I looked up at him confused. **

"**Stein? Something wrong?" I asked concerned. **

**I gripped his shoulders, and shook him slightly. **

"**What's wrong Serina? Are you afraid of me?" he murmured. **

"**What are you t-hey!" I cried. **

**He tackled me, holding me to the ground. I tried to call out to Wes, but he covered my mouth. **

**He looked at me smiling sadistically, and eyes were crazed. **

"**Are you afraid of me, Serina?" he mused. **

**I tried to scream, and started trying to move my move my arms. **

"_Serina! Wake up!" _

I jolted up, flailing around. Breathing heavily. Someone gripped my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Soul holding me down, and Maka stood off to the side. I remembered I had fell asleep on their couch.

"Serina! What's wrong?" Soul asked me concerned.

"I'm sorry… It was just… a bad dream. I'm sorry for waking you all up." I sighed, rubbing my head.

"It's okay, Serina. What was your dream about?" Maka asked.

She sat on the coffee table in front of me. Soul sat down next to her.

"Nothing really. Just about an old friend from when I was in the DWMA." I stated.

"Are you sure you are okay to go back tomorrow? You haven't been back in 11 years." Soul asked, looking at me concerned.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me Soul." I said smiling weakly.

I shooed them off to bed, and relaxed back on the couch.

_Everything will be alright, _I thought.

I tried to get back to sleep, but for some reason, I couldn't get a certain grey-hair man out of my head.

*The Next day*

As I reached the top of the stairs, the glorious DWMA came into view. It looked so different now. I smiled up at the academy for Meisters and Weapons, which I hadn't been back into in 11 years. Students were everywhere. I remembered when I was a student here. It was different now that Lord Death had hired me as a teacher for the elite class.

"Serina. You coming? I'm sure Lord Death is waiting for you." Soul asked, breaking my train of thought.

"I'm coming, don't worry." I smiled, following him and Maka through the courtyard.

"Are you excited, Serina? I wonder if you will be teaching with Professor Stein." Maka exclaimed.

I stopped in my tracks. _Stein…. Was here?_ My dream replaying in my head. It scared me still, but I knew Stein wouldn't hurt me…. Would he?

"Serina?" Soul asked, looking back at me confused.

"Serina! Watch out!" Maka shouted.

I turned around, when a force suddenly knocked me over, and picked me up, spinning me around. My bag went flying. A pair of arms hugged me tightly.

"Serina! I can't believe you are actually back!" a shrill voice exclaimed.

"Spirit?!" I replied, recognizing the voice.

I pushed away, as he sat me down. I dusted myself off.

"You're lucky I was wearing leggings under this skirt." I shot him a look.

"Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his head "I was just excited to see you back! I didn't know if you were actually going to come."

"Wait a second. You two know each other?!" Maka exclaimed pushing between us.

We both turned our attention to her and Soul. I saw Soul was holding my bag. Spirit's face suddenly lit up when he saw Maka.

"Maka, my sweet daughter!" he cried out, trying to hug her.

She took a step to the side, toward me, avoiding him with a scowl. I sweat dropped as I watch Spirit throw a fit.

"Yeah, Maka. We went to the academy together." I chuckled.

"Yeah. It seemed like such a long time since you left." Spirit said, composing himself once again.

"I bet." I half smiled.

"You should see Stein though. He's completely different. The madness has definitely took a toll on him." Spirit added.

"I'm assuming he is alright, since he is teaching." I frowned.

"Oh of course. He is doing much better since the kishin was destroyed." Spirit said assuring me.

"I still feel bad for not coming. I wasn't able to once Marie left, and I has to cover her sector."

"Lord Death wasn't angry. Which reminds me. He wanted to meet with you before classes started. We should hurry! Come on, I'll take you." Spirit smiled, grabbing my hand.

He started dragging me into the school. Soul quickly handed me my bag before Spirit pulled me fully into the school. I was able to pull my hand away after a few minutes, and walked next to Spirit onto the way to the Death Room.

"So how have things been here, Spirit?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Good. Been keeping busy with Lord Death. How have you been Serina?"

"Good. Been doing a lot of traveling. But it's good to be back in Death City." I smiled.

"Well, maybe we could catch you, and I could take you around Death City. On a date." He winked at me.

"Spirit, I think that would be highly inappropriate since she is one of your daughter's friends." A monotone voice spoke from behind us.

"Don't make it sound creepy Stein! It's not like she is 13!" Spirit exclaimed.

I felt a hand suddenly on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder, and was met with a tall figure in a stitched lab coat, stitched sweater, and black pants with heavy boots. He had silver-grey hair, and dull green eyes. A scar ran down the center of his face, under his glasses. A large screw jutted out of the side of his head, and he was slowly cranking it, then stopped. A cigarette hung limply out of his mouth. I couldn't help but stare.

"Stein?" I questioned.

"It's good to see you too, Serina." He half smiled.

"I'm sorry, you just look so different." I bushed looking away.

"It's quite alright. I can understand since I didn't look like this the last time we were together." Stein said taking a puff off his cigarette, and blew smoke into the air.

I waved the smoke out of my face.

"I'm assuming you are heading to the Death Room. Why don't I accompany you so you aren't alone to with Spirit, and his perverted advances? " Stein said gesturing forward.

"Hey!" Spirit complained.

"You guys are still the same though, really." I chuckled as I follows them both toward the Death Room.

We turned down another hallway, and Spirit open the door at the end of the hallway. We walked in, and he closed the door behind us. We walked down the red archways that always reminded me of guillotines. The Death Room seemed bigger than I remembered. I looked around, seeing what looked like endless rows of crosses, and blue skies with fluffy clouds.

"Nervous?" Stein asked.

I looked up at him. He was so tall.

"Not in the slightest. Why?"

"No reason."

Nothing more was said until we reached the end of the archways. We climbed the steps onto the platform where Lord Death was standing.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Serina! It's good to see you! How are you?!" Lord Death exclaimed waving one giant hand.

"I'm good Lord Death. It's good to be back." I smiled.

"Well good! It's always a pleasure having a former student back at the academy." He said cheerily.

"I'm glad you were able to get me a job as a teacher. I hope that I can be of help."

"You can be. See, since the kishin was revived, and Maka Albarn destroyed it, I'm worried that something else might be in our midst. And you were one of our best death scythes." He explained.

"I understand. I will work my best with the students. I know they have been training hard since the Kishin was revived. Now, where will I be assigned?"

"Well, since Marie and Azusa returned back home, and Spirit can't be available to Stein, I will be assigning you as Stein's teaching assistant, and partner. Got it?!" he said doing a peace sign.

"It sounds perfect Lord Death." Stein said, before I could say anything.

"Cool! You guys can go now! Class will be starting soon, and we don't want you being late." Lord Death exclaimed.

"Got it. Thanks Lord Death."

Stein turned around leaving me on the platform. I turned to look at Spirit, but he just shrugged at me.

"It'll be good for him. Just be careful, okay?" Spirit said in a serious tone.

I nodded, before quickly running after Stein to catch up. He kept looking forward when I finally caught up. I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets.

"So, it looks like we will be working together now, Stein." I smiled.

"Indeed."

I didn't know what else to say, and it didn't seem like he wanted to talk. We continued walking until we exited the Death Room. Staying a few steps behind him, I followed him down the hallway, and through different turns. I couldn't stop thinking about the dream. _He wouldn't hurt me._ Suddenly, I heard a small clicking noise. Looking up, I saw Stein slowly cranking the screw in his head. I couldn't help, but stare as he turned it a few more times. Then, stopped in his tracks. I bumped into his back by accident.

"Sorry, you stopped all of a-"

Suddenly, I was being pushed against a wall. My hands being held above my head. I looked up to see Stein peering down me. Looking around, I saw we were in an abandoned hallway, then looked back up at him, blushing hard at the closeness.

"St-Stein. What's wrong?" I stuttered.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you shaking, Serina?"

I didn't realize I was shaking now.

"You just scared me is all. Pushing me up against the wall all of a sudden."

"Of course."

He let go of my hands, but still stood close, looming over me. I blushed harder.

"Shall we get to class now?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said softly.

As he turned around to walk away, he looked over his shoulder at me, giving me a sort of half smile. More of a smirk. I looked at him confused.

"I'm glad we kept our promise, Serina." He said.

I stood their frozen in place. He turned around, and kept walking. The bell rang, snapping me out of my trance, and I ran after him.

_**I hope you all like this! I will be working on my other story, I just lost the chapters I wanted to post when my computer crashed, and my hard drive failed. The Sequel chapter 6 will be posted soon! As always. I don't know these characters. I'm just borrowing my new favorite anime next to Fairy Tail!**_

_**Death: hehe, this should be fun. *rubs hands together***_

_**Me: You did that on purpose didn't know Lord Death? Putting them together? *shoots him a look***_

_**Death: Maybe. **_

_**Spirit: He totally did. **_

_**Death: So what! They are cute together. **_

_**Serina: We're still here you know. *glaring, crossing her arms***_

_**Stein: You guys are very loud.**_

_**Me: Hey, I'm just the writer. I interpret what I see *shrugging***_


	2. Fights: Will you remember your promise?

Chapter 2

It was a long way back to Maka and Soul's place. Especially after a long day. They were nice enough to let me stay until I could find my own place.

"That was pretty cool moves you taught us, Serina! It was definitely better than dissecting things all class period." Maka chuckled.

"I'm glad you thought so." I smiled.

"I didn't know you could change into a couple different things. How come I can't?" Soul asked.

"Well, it all depends. Up until I became a death scythe, a scythe was all I could transform into. I learned how to master the other forms. It wasn't easy learning since you and I are the only demon weapons in the Evans family." I explained.

"I go by Soul Eater now. Not Evans. You know that." He frowned.

"Sorry, I forget."

"Anyways, do you think you could show me any of the weapon forms?" he asked.

"Yeah, I should be-"

A loud bang from behind us in the small alleyway. I turned around, searching for the source of the sound. I used Soul Perception, to scan if there was anyone nearby. Suddenly, I picked up a kishin egg up on the roof next to us.

"A kishin egg is nearby." Maka spoke up, looking up at where I was.

"I sensed it to."

A black hooded figure appeared, looking down at us. Then, moved away from the ledge.

"Soul. Maka. Go home. I got this." I said, transforming my arm into a scythe blade.

"No, we can stay and help. You can't do this alone." Maka protested.

"I am a death scythe. Just go. I don't want you getting hurt." I demanded.

"Sis. We can help. You don't have a meister here, so we are staying." Soul stated.

I shook my head, chuckling.

"You are my brother. Fine, come on. Keep quiet though." I said.

Soul transformed into a scythe, and Maka held onto his handle, as we both leapt against the walls, and hopped onto the roof. We both looked around for the hooded figure. But didn't see him anymore.

"Maybe he-" Maka started, when I sensed the thing behind her.

I pushed her out of the way with my one hand, and slashed down with the scythe blade arm. It cackled, as it jumped away. I got a good look at it. Long arms and legs with spikes for hands. Its skin was black and grey patches, and it head was covered by a hood. Maka and I exchanged glances.

"Okay. You take the left side, and I'll take the right. Aim for the head, or the legs. Disable it any way you can." I said in a low voice.

"Got it. Ready Soul?" She asked looking at him.

"Ready." He said.

He charged at it, full force, and swung at the creature, aiming for the head. I made my way behind, to trip him up, if he tried to dodge the attack. Maka hacked into its shoulder, and the creature stumbled backward. With one quick swipe, I cut at the legs, making it fall over. Missing my footing, it clawed into my belly, causing two large gashes. I cringed, and jumped back, holding my stomach. Maka cut off the head in a clean swoop.

"We did it. That wasn't hard." Maka huffed smiling.

"That was too easy. Step back." I said transforming my arm back, and held my stomach tighter, trying to stop the blood.

"Are you alright?!" Maka exclaimed.

Soul transformed out, coming to my side. Maka helped balance myself.

"What happened?" he asked concerned, helping my put pressure on it.

"I'm fine. Just some scratches."

Suddenly, the thing sat up. The creature, reattached its legs, and turned to us. It stooped down, and grabbed its head. Once back on, he laughed at us. I stepped back in horror. Maka and Soul tried to keep me balanced.

"That's impossible!" Maka shouted.

"Looks like I have won this match before it was even over!" It cackled.

"Soul. Maka. Go. Now! I got this." I said stumbling, and transforming my arm back into a blade.

"No, you're injured. We'll take this." Soul stopped me, holding me back.

"No, this creature, you can't kill it by cutting it up. It will just continue to reattach its limbs. It's a witch's soldier. You have to ash or electrocute it." I explained.

"I guess I will be of help then." A voice commented.

I turned to look, but they were gone. Someone rushed past us, and ran full force into the creature. I caught of a glimpse of a white stitched lab coat.

"Professor Stein!" Maka shouted.

He didn't look back. He placed both hands into the creature's stomach.

"Soul Force."

The creature jerked back, and lightning shot from Stein's hand. The creature fell back on the next roof.

"Wow." Soul said under his breath.

Stein turned to face us, walking over.

"Are you alright to fight, Serina?" he asked lending me a hand.

"Yeah. I'm good." I cringed.

I put my hand in his, and I transformed into full scythe form. It was like Soul's blade, up instead of black and red, I was a dark grey, and white, with a tinge of red. And my blade was twice the size.

"Ready?" Stein asked looking at my blade.

In the reflection, I nodded. I linked my soul with his, fighting off the pain. We went into a soul resonance, and my blade grew into Genie hunter. Stein charged at the creature, swinging me to the air. With one swing, we sliced it in two. The creature swung at us, but only caught the edge of Stein's lab coat.

"Lightning katana mode." Stein said.

I transformed into the katana blade. He charged a round of electricity through my blade, and sliced into the creature's heart, then sliced up through the head. Blood splattered the roof top. The creature was finally dead. The kishin spirit appeared. Transforming out, I grabbed the egg, and through it to Soul.

"Take it. I have no use for it." I told him.

He nodded, before swallowing the soul whole. Trying to gain balance, I stumbled, grabbing my side that was still leaking blood. My shirt was torn, and my clothes were bloody.

"This should be healing." I stuttered.

Stein held me up, then picked me up, carrying me princess style.

"Professor Stein, will Serina be okay?" Maka asked coming closer.

"She will be alright. I just need to fix her up. I'll watch her tonight, to make sure she is okay. Don't worry." Stein half smiled.

"Thanks Professor Stein." Soul said, shoving his hands in his pockets, looking away.

"Hey. Soul. Don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have gotten so close. I'm fine." I said reading his expression.

"I know." He said, not looking at me.

"Let's go, before you bleed out too much." Stein said.

"Okay." I agreed.

Maka and Soul jumped down off the roof, and Stein carried me off, jumping from roof top to roof top. He held me to him tightly. I blushed, as I clung to his coat. He didn't look down at me, but I couldn't help but look at him. His face was so hard, and cold. No emotion. I held my side. The blood was slowly stopping. It hurt like hell.

"Why did you try to take that thing on?" he suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"I thought I could. I'm not that rusty at fighting. I'm just lucky that Soul or Maka didn't get hurt."

"Yeah. Spirit might freak out on you if she had been." He replied.

"I get the sense that Maka doesn't like him too much." I said, cringing through a wave of pain.

"It's a long story, and we're back at my home."

I looked to see a lonely building on the edge of a heavy city. The gate surrounding it, and even the building itself was covered in stitches and arrows. _Definitely Stein's house. _He jumped off a low building, and walked through the gate. Suddenly, he kicked the door open, then once inside kicked it again. I clung to him tighter. It was dark inside the house.

"Umm... Shouldn't you-" I stuttered.

"It was unlocked. It's alright."

Suddenly, the pain started to kick in more. Putting pressure was just making it worse. I cringed, burying my face into his lab coat. He carried me down a hallway, and into a dark room.

"It will be over soon. Don't worry." Stein assured me.

He laid me down onto a grey table, then went to turn the light on. I tried to sit up, but the pain was unbearable. Looking around, I saw we were in his lab now. It was large, and had tools and other things lining the walls. I heard running water, then the jingling of metal. Stein brought a tray over, and sat it on the edge of the table.

"I'm going to have to take your clothes off, in order take care of the wounds properly." He said flatly.

"O-okay." I stuttered, blushing.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything bad to you." He chuckled.

"I trust you." I smiled, through the pain.

He put his arm under me, sitting me up, and pulled my shirt off. Then, removed my boots, and skirt. It hurt to move, but I couldn't help but blush, and be embarrassed.

"I'm going to clean them out now. Stay still, let me know if it hurts." Stein said, picking up a cloth, and a bottle of rubbing alcohol from the tray.

Cringing, I nodded when I suddenly felt the cool, stinging sensation of the alcohol cloth touch the wound. It stung as he dabbed the two large cuts on my stomach.

"You're gonna have some nice scars there." Stein said, setting the cloth down.

It was soaked with blood. He took another damp cloth, and rubbed my stomach, chest, and legs. I was covered in blood.

"I… I bet." I stuttered.

He pressed a fresh towel, cleaning me off completely.

"Do you want me to put you under while I stitch it up? I'm not going to lie. It will hurt."

"Nah. Just numb it for me." I said balling up my fists.

He pulled a syringe from the tray. I felt a small pinch. A few minutes later, I couldn't feel my mid-section. He pulled out the surgical needle, and thread. I felt small tugs, as he started to sew up the first gash.

"Thanks… by the way Stein. For doing this." I said, looking off.

"My pleasure for my partner." He smiled, glancing at me.

He continued his work, finishing off the first gash, then moved onto the second one. He looked so concentrated. So…. Lost. I thought about the dream, again. His eyes reminded me of it. They looked the same. Hopeful, and warm yet cold and distant.

"Stein?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the promise we made 11 years ago?" I asked.

He stopped, looking up at me. New eyes this time. Now surprised, and….. Guilt?

"I haven't stopped thinking about it for 11 years." He replied softly.

He even sounded different. Sincere yet sad.

"Stein, I didn't mean-"

"We'll talk about this later. I'll finish this up, then you need rest, okay?" he said, looking away.

Sincere yet, not hurt.

He finished up the second cut, then pulled me into a sitting position. Stein grabbed some gauze wrap, and wrapped it around my entire waist.

"I'll go get you some clothes since yours are all bloody. Take this for now." He said taking off his lab coat.

"Okay." I sighed.

Taking it, I pulled it around me, trying to find warmth on the cold table. He left the table in a hurry. I pulled my arms through the sleeves, buttoning the coat up. He returned just as I pulled my hair into a loose pony tail. He stopped a few feet away from the table. I hopped off the table carefully. He hold the clothes out to me, and turned away. Confused, I realized his face was red. I chuckled, taking the clothes from him. He turned around fully, when I took the lab coat on, pulling the clothes on he had given me. It was a button up white shirt, with black pants.

"So, when did you get back into Death City?" Stein asked, as I was buttoning up the shirt.

"3 days ago. I was visiting with old friends first. Then, today I decided I would make an appearance in the academy."

"I see. Who did you visit?"

"Just James and Jane. They were visiting family with Sarah and Emma. Did you know Jane got married? So is Sarah and Emma. James is still holding out for the right person. He's weird."

I pulled the pants on. They were a little big, but rested nice on my hips. Feeling cold, I pulled the coat back on.

"I wouldn't blame him." Stein chuckled.

I'm finished." I said.

He turned around looking at me. I walked over to him.

"Stein, do you really not want to talk-" I started.

"We will once you are better. Now, you should rest." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked down at my feet, then up at him. Looking into his eyes, I could see the old Franken Stein. He was battered, and bruised with madness, but he was still there. I smiled.

"Shall I show you to your room now?" he asked.

"Sure." I said, stretching, be careful of my stitches.

Taking me by surprise, he stooped down, and scooped me into his arms, carrying me princess style. "Stein, I can walk."

"I know."

We exited the lab, and he brought me a few doors, down before opening a door to reveal a nice size bedroom. Stein set me down the bed.

"The bathroom is through that door. I'll have Soul and Maka bring you clothes in the morning. Call me if your need anything." He said pointing to a door opposite the bedroom door.

"Thanks, Stein." I said, smiling.

"My pleasure. Now, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He said, heading for the exit.

"Wait Stein." I said reaching out grabbing his sweater sleeve.

He looked back at me, confused. I pulled him in for a hug. It took him a second, but Stein soon hugged me back. I smiled.

"I'm glad I came back. I missed Death City." I said, sighing.

"I'm glad too." He replied.

I looked up at him smiling.

"Good night Stein." I said, yawning.

"Good night Serina."

_**Yahoo! Another chapter! I already had three chapters written out on paper, and I'm just typing them up. I hope you guys like it!**_

_**BlackStar: Hey! When do I appear in the chapter?! I am the great BlackStar. **_

_**Me: *groaning as I look up from my desk* Next chapter. Wait your turn!**_

_**BlackStar: I don't want to wait my turn! I shouldn't have to!**_

_**Tsubaki: *puts a hand on his shoulder* BlackStar, calm down. She is doing her best. Be thankful for being included. **_

_**Serina: Do I get to hit him? *glaring***_

_**Me: You're the teacher! *shocked***_

_**Serina: Come on. Just once. *pleading***_

_**Me: Okay. I'll give you a fight. That's all. Geez, and you are supposed to be the nice character. **_

_**Serina: Living with Stein really changes me. **_

_**BlackStar: Ugh! I can't wait any longer! Give me the laptop! I'll write it, and make it awesome! *Snatches my laptop and runs away.***_

_**Me: BlackStar! Give me my fucking computer or I'm writing you out of the story! *Chases him out of the room***_

_**Tsubaki: Oh dear. *Sweat drops***_

_**I get into fights with the characters easily. Some are easier to write than others. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_


End file.
